Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM Story 2 Act of Tak
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: look for Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM story  After Zim's first attempt to destroy the earth failed, Tak wants to Kill Zim, he also is having situations with nosy Dib, GIR, and Gaz who has fallen for Zim but the feelings aren't mutual.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tak's Plan: Phase 1 Blend In

Tak had set up her base in an abandoned Apartment building where Homeless lived, she enjoyed killing them. Tak said "Mimi!" then her

SIR unit ran up to her. "Yes my master!" Tak said "It is time for disguises." She went on to her computer and made her an Mimi's disguise, Mimi was a black cat and Tak was a purple hair girl with gothic clothing. Tak used her holographic device on her PAK to look like this. She then said "Zim I am coming for you and will not stop for anything!"

Zim sat at a Crazy Tacos restaurant watching GIR eat a billion unpaid tacos(Irken persuasion came in handy this time) he thought about what happened between Gaz and him. He felt like he wanted to go to the sun with Irken land mines and blow up into a million bits. But an unknown side of him wanted to hold Gaz in his arms and kiss her more passionately. He slapped himself in the face saying "Zim you fool what were you thinking!" "you weren't thinking master you were feeling." Zim looked up at GIR and said "what are you talking about GIR?" GIR smiled and jumped on top of the table "I see it all the time on TV," Zim groaned, GIR almost never talked about anything else besides TV. Probably because Zim never let GIR do anything else besides watch TV so that was Zim's fault. ", humans all the time on the TV say that instead of thinking they do what they feel emotionally." Zim then said proudly "Irkens have no emotional feeling." GIR then rolled his eyes and said "Of course." Zim then narrowed his eyes and said "What are you talking about GIR?" GIR then had a big grin that would reach ear to ear if he had any then he said "I know your relationship with Gaz." Zim stopped cold and said "It's not a relationship, I'm planning to break up with her."

GIR gasped "You wanna break Gaz's little, little black heart? She loves you!" then Zim then yelled at GIR(actually gathering the attention of all the other customers there) "GIR YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSATND IRKENS NEED NO FRIENDS OR LOVED ONES!" then Zim's cell rang as he received a call on his cell phone from Gaz, he could tell because he put the song Coward by black light burns as her ring tone. He quickly and panicky searched in his PAK for his phone while GIR just smiled and watched. Once Zim go his phone he opened it up and said "Hello Gaz!" on the other end he heard "Hello master." He looked over at GIR holding Gaz's cell phone. GIR smiled and said "So much for 'Irkens need no friends or loved ones.'" Zim growled and said "GIR take that phone back to Gaz immediately. GIR smiled after a drink of coke and said "Or you can use this as an excuse to talk to Gaz." Zim stopped and said "Alright GIR I command you to finish these tacos while I return the phone." Zim then ran out of the restaurant leaving GIR snacking by himself.

PLEASE REVIEW

You have been begging for it her it is Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM Story 2 Act of Tak sneak peak covers chapters 1 and 2 please rate and even PM me for questions

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dib's Planning

Dib sat in his lab his father gave him, the only differences from Zim's lab was 1:It was right above Gaz's room, 2: It had almost up to date technology next to Zim's lab. He was studying Zim's blood from an axe that Dib fought with in the factory(see Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM Story) then a yellow light buzzed and a voice said in a British accent "MASTER DIB, DARK BOOTIE OF THE SWOLLEN EYEBALL NETWORK IS WATNTING TO CONTACT YOU RIGHT NOW." Dib said "Put him on." The walls were made of little TV screens shaped like honey combs in a bee hive, they then began to change color and then a face appeared on one wall side. "Hello Dib, how is your progress?" Dib looked up and smiled "I stopped him from destroying the world, and I got a blood sample," Dib lifted the corker test tube filled with the purple blood. ",he appears to have fire proof skin as well. Strange we are not fire proof to fire but we are water proof, could this be a connection somehow?" Dark Bootie's eyes widened and said "Really, scan the blood and we will study it, you must keep close watch over Zim." Dib nodded and said "Yes sir Dark Bootie sir." The wall screen turned off and resumed blue lights. Dib then looked at that axe and said "Zim you will not destroy the earth on my watch."

Gaz was down below in her bedroom playing Resident evil talking with her friends over speaker.

"Yeah I'm dating Zim, yes I think Zim is cute. Yes he is my type. Yes e likes me. Yes we did kiss." Then over the intercom in Gaz's room. "GAZ YOUR FRIEND ZIP IS HERE." Gaz smiled and said "Got to go." Gaz slid down a laundry chute and made it to the laundry room. She then went to the front door and straightened her hair and opened the door. Zim stood there with his spiky black hair and dark red eyes. "Zim hi come in." Zim moved his head past the doorway and looked around as if for booby traps and said "Yes fine. Where shall we talk in private?" Gaz grabbed Zim's hand which sent a buzzing sensation throughout his body, and dragged him upstairs. On the way he saw Dib carrying a big suit case but he stopped when he saw Zim come upstairs with Gaz. He didn't dare say anything that might make Gaz angry so he let's his eyes do the talking. Gaz the slammed the door in Dib's face. Dib put down the suitcase and put his ear to the door. Inside Gas settled on the bed while Zim sat on a chair with a pillow that said "Born to Raise Hell" . Zim said "Gaz I came to give you your cell phone." Zim handed the phone to Gaz and said "My dog stole it." Gaz giggled and said "Zim you are so hilarious! Ha ha ha." "Zim you are so hilarious." Dib copied in a mocking tone. Gaz went over to the door and gave it a hard kick. "OOWWW!" Dib said as the door hit his ear.

"GO AWAY DIB, OR ELSE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WILL BECOME A NIGHTMARE AND THE CREATURE YOU ARE RUNNING FROM IS ME!" Dib screamed and scurried upstairs. Zim gasped, he had never seen another creature as mean as him. He felt weird inside, unable to control his own urges to kiss Gaz again. She sat back on the bed and said "Well Zim I've been thinking there is a Halloween

dance at the school, I would like you to come." Zim wanted to say no but his mouth replied with his sharp teeth cocky grin "Sure I would love to Gaz." Then Gaz kissed him again. Her warmth filled his body as he started to go further into the kiss but instead broke apart. "Where is the bathroom?" Gaz pointed in the hallway to a white bathroom just at cool looking like the rest of the building. He locked the door and closed it, he then put on one of his black latex gloves and ran it under water. He then slapped himself hard in the face. The glove didn't hurt but the water on it did. It slowly burned on his face but did not dissolve it.

"I'm stuck with being Gaz's mate?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dib cried out he was running in his lab back and forth when he heard Zim's statement in the bathroom. The walls in his lab were sound proof, so it was a lab and a panic room. "Zim is my sister's boyfriend?" then He breathed slowly then said "Okay, it's okay. I mean not all relationships turn out well. I mean he's an alien! How is he going to hold up making excuses Oh sorry Gaz just harvesting a human" brain." I can't believe it. Gaz is going to date Zim and she has no idea what she's walking into! I mean come on! His skin is green! Green! How do people not notice that? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dib then stood in place with his eyes showing signs of annoyance and his once panicked mouth turned into a frown. He stood there for 10 minutes before saying "God I pity me."

PLEASE REVIEW

So now Dib knows the horrible truth! He is not too happy about it ether, what would you react to your sister dating an alien! Well maybe Gaz will never know about Zim's dirty secret. So see you

next chapter

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tak's history with Zim

Tak watched from an apartment rooftop with her Irken plasma sniper. She had perfect aim at Zim's PAK, all she needed to do was pull the trigger. Yes just one pull, one shot or plasma batteries to send it straight through his PAK and short circuit him. His eyes will become black, his blood will stop flowing, and then nature will do it's part in decomposition and make him food for other miserable creatures in the earth. However no, it never happened. She merely just watched. Every cell in her body wanted to drown him in this water. She hated him every ounce. Back on Irk there was a elite team of Irken soldiers that would be trained for Impending Doom 1, after 10 years of immense training she was offered to join but she saw room for improvement, then for 30 more years she decide to go on last 3 missions before becoming an invader. That's when "he" came. Zim, he was the newest recruit. There was also a list. Yes a list, of the smartest, strongest, and best soldier there. She stood in front of the list in the workout room. She felt her pride burn as the number 1 stood next to her name. Then at the bottom a new name appeared. Then the doors opened and Tallest Green ,Purple, and another Irken was behind them. Green clapped his hands together and said "Well done, well done. You all have progressed so well!

Tak thank you for staying back hey really look ready!" Tak bowed and said "My pleasure Green. Always ready to educate a fellow Irken how to bash skulls. " Purple smiled and said "Well I hope you won't mind educating Zim here." Tak then realized that he was the new leaderboard name. "Zim here will train with you for a week before going on his first mission." One recruit named Tenn said "And were will this mission take place?" Green replied "At Irken Rebel command."

Tak's eyes widened and said "But sir he's a new recruit! One week full of training will not cover everything we've learned in years! This mission is suicide for Zim!" Purple responded with "Tallest Green thinks he is ready enough to handle this mission." Tak laughed scornfully and said "Well if he is ready enough we don't need him, and most likely he won't need us." Green went over to Tak and whispered "Yes Zim is trained but we want to see his performance in working as a team. We want you to take him there and let him help you. Agreed?" Tak thought for a minute but reluctantly replied with "Yes, he will come along."

She wished she had said "No." however it was too late. If she had said "No." she wouldn't be on a rooftop, aiming a sniper at Zim wishing to pull the trigger but making a decision not to. She really hated Zim. But thanks to Tallest Red she was able to take revenge (however not able to kill Zim) and become an invader.

PLEASE REVIEW

So now we look back at Zim's and Tak's first history. We see a little of the original Tallest Green, Tak is having an argument with herself about to make a choice to kill Zim, question though is" Is it the right choice?"

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New Student

Zim shut his locker and walked to is class, he did take notice of Dib watching from across the opposite line of lockers. His eyes were beady and searching for something out of place on Zim that he could have used against him. As Zim walked into class he took out a human book called

Moby Dick. He managed to read it all in 15 minutes, but it all seemed familiar. Captain Ahab lost against his mighty enemy Moby Dick ,the white whale. Captain Ahab chose to obsess over Moby Dick instead of trying to find peace away from Moby, he chased him and ended up getting killed. It was like Zim and Dib, they will fight but one shall remain and stand victorious. However Dib managed to stop Zim's plan, would he be able to kill Zim? Just then the door opened and Ms. Bitters stood in the doorway. Ms. Bitters was a older version of Gaz, and was just as frightening. "Hello miserable class, today we have ANOTHER pathetic student to add to the class. Come in please." Then a girl with purple hair and a black and purple striped skirt walked in. "Introduce yourself and sit down PERMANTLY." She walked in the front of the class and said "Hello my fellow classmates, my name is Tak. I am a very wealthy girl because my father owns the Delicious Weenie Corporation that sells some of your top quality hot-dogs. As she continued to talk Dib stared at her. "It's her," Dib thought eagerly ",she is my love! The one I wished for!" Tak then scanned the room and Dib's eyes ,met hers. They were beautiful. Human words failed him in such a way to describe them. She then smiled and made Dib's heart melt. Zim just rolled his eyes. Then Tak shot her glance at Zim, not as sweet as it was to Dib. Her glance put the image of blood, suffering, and death into his memory banks in his

PAK. "Well I am happy to, be fully accepted and I promise that I will be the best and most well behaved student their can be." Ms Bitters spat out "Tak you may take a seat behind Dib." Dib thought frantically "Behind me? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god." Tak walked over to her desk and Dib's heart pumped adrenaline into his blood, he used every ounce of energy in his body not to look at her. "Alright class back to yesterdays speech, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom-" Ms. Bitters spent everyday in class continuing her doom speech when the kids always talked. Dib felt a tap on his shoulder and Tak asked "Hello who are you?" Dib then became very sweaty. "Um I don't know. WAIT! It's Dib." She gave a small mile and said "Cute." Dib then shuddered "What my name, or how I said it to you?" She then giggled and said "Well Dib, I think your name or how you told me are cute, I think you are." Dib gasped "Me?" the rest of the class except Zim said "DIB?" Tak looked at them "Yes he is very cute, I believe he was very funny." The rest of the boys groaned about Tak liking Dib more. "So Dib-" the school bell rang then Ms. Bitters said "-Doom, Doom, Doom, go to lunch now!" Dib shot out of the class faster then anyone. Tak just smirked and walked out of class coolly. The rest of the boys stared at her body as she walked out the door. Then the drooling boys ran after her. Ms. Bitters was about to read but she saw Zim still sitting in his seat. "Zim when the bell rings you go to lunch at this time." Zim then got up without saying a word and continued to walk to the cafeteria in deep thought, pondering the same question "Who is she?"

PLEASE REVIEW

So Tak enlists in the collage and Dib falls head over heels. However every rose has it's thorns and Tak is one black rose. Not all is at it seems here. Will Dib uncover Tak's truth?

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

School Gossip Time!

Dib walked into his usually table, far away from everyone else. Then a voice next to him said "Apple?" he turned to see Tak with a green apple in hand holding it out to Dib. "S-sure." He then snatched the apple then took a huge bite in it's side. Then Dib took out his "ZIM" files and started to look through it. "What are you doing?" Tak asked. Dib then thought "Are damn now she will call me crazy too." And replied. It's my "ZIM" files." Tak replied "What are the "ZIM" files?"

"No you would laugh at me, and call me crazy."

"No I won't tell me."

"Alright, you know that kid Zim?"

"Yes."

"He's an alien."

"And I would call you crazy why?"

"Because you won't think it's true."

"But it is."

"What did you say?"

"It's true, I mean he has a wig and fake eye contacts, his screen is green, and his teeth are perfectly clean but are pointed."

"You noticed all of that!"

"Of course, if the others didn't they are stupid."

"Only a few, the rest are ignorant."

"Ignorant, stupid, they seem the same."

"Yeah there is a difference."

"Does he come in peace?"

"Far from it. I stopped him in his first attempt."

"So he have any weaknesses?"

"Water, burns like fire. But he is immune to fire."

"Interesting, so you got anything going on?"

"No, spying on Zim's building. He lives in the pinkish, redish one."

"Oh that building!"

"Yeah, you wanna come over?"

"Sure."

Zim sat alone in his corner of the lunch room and continued to stare at Tak. Then he turned around and grabbed a hand reaching out for him. It was Gaz's hand "wow Zim, didn't know you had reflex!" then an electrical bolt shot through him into his hand and he quickly yanked it away. Gaz set down next to him and looked at Tak. Who is she?" Zim sighed and said "I don't know but she gives me the feeling that she doesn't like me. She actually wants to kill me." Gaz cracked her knuckles and said "Not on my watch." Zim smiled at her in her prime and thought of himself when he first began to be an invader. "So Zim where do you think she's from?" Zim shook his head and sighed "I really don't know but I really care. I am going to find out." Gaz then looked at Zim and said "You are still coming to the party right?" Zim looked confused "Party?" Gaz made a rolling motion with her and said "Yeah, I mean the Halloween Dance."

Zim nodded "Oh yes, I will be there." Gaz then sighed and looked down. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Gaz replied and said "This is my first dance with someone before. It really means a lot to me." again Zim thought towards his achieving moment of becoming an invader. He suddenly realized how much this meant to her and said "You have my promise Gaz, I will be there at this dance." Gaz suddenly Gaz hugged Zim and said "Thank you."

Zim patted her on her back and thought "You have an Irken promise."

Dib was at his locker at the end of the day getting his book bag together. He was about to shut his locker when someone slammed it. It was Dark Smacky and he was not alone. At least 4 other bullies were there. "H-hello D-d-dark

S-sm-a-cky." Dib said in fear. Smacky smiled and said "Hello Dib, it's playtime again, this time I Invited my friends to share the glory of beating up this collages nutjob." Dib turned to run but came fact-to-face with a bully with golden teeth. "No where for you to run nutjob." *WHAM!* A foot came flying out of no where and knocked out the golden teeth bully. Tak was his savior. Another bully with a earring punched her in the face. She simply cracked her neck and punched him in his face. He fell to the floor asleep. Another bully with black glasses punched her in the stomach, but received a kick to the balls. Another bully with a snow cap on tried to kick and punch her but she dodged. Then she slammed his face into a locker. Dark Smacky took out a switch blade and said "Die bit-" a finger tapped him on the shoulder, Dark turned around face-to-face with the principle.

Dark was then taken to the office. Tak helped Dib to his feet then he asked "How Hell did you do that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Team Training

TAK'S LOG IN JOURNAL ENTRY 76

Hello again, Green assigned another recruit named Zim. Get this, after a week of training they will send him into a full live action mission! That boy will not last one chance. However he seems to be pretty smart when is comes to technology, for example, he gets a recently out-of-date Voot Cruiser. He managed to soup it up with major attachments. It actually was pretty amazing but not as good as my spittle runner, I plan to actually make my own from scratch. No attachments like Zim's. I however don't like Zim being here. Even though he has only been here for a day something is not right. Tallest Green wants to actually send out a new recruit and Purple is allowing it? I've always been Purple's favorite but this is going farther with Zim and Green. I am keeping one eye open tonight like I always do, but that one eye will be watching Zim's bunk.

TAK'S LOG IN JOURNAL ENTRY 76 NOW DOCUMENTED AND CLOSED

Tak walked down the hall past a few cubicles into the room where other team members were together, celebrating the last mission before becoming an invader. "Hey Tak, finally loosened up and decide to join the party?" asked Skoodge.

Tak smiled and said " No, I just wanted to discuss a few facts about Zim." Mar laughed and said "Yeah Zim, we knocked on his door and he doesn't answer. I use my listening device to try to eavesdrop and guess what! His room is sound proof!" then walked in another recruit named Black Bird. He was a Irken solider that Tak first encountered. Instead of moving on and becoming an invader, he stayed right with Tak. Love was prohibited in Irken standards, the Irkens never had sex, they cloned themselves by taking blood of others and mixing it together and creating a whole new individual. There was never a pure clone. Even though love was prohibited Black and Tak broke it several times every night by sleeping together and kissing. Black sat down and said "What's all the fuss about?" Tak looked at him and said "New recruit, he's going into live action mission after a weeks worth of training." Blacks blue eyes widened "Did you say a weeks worth of training?" Tak nodded "Wow a weeks worth of training and off to combat. Hey Tak remember the shit load of training we went through to combat? It took 3 whole months." Tak gave him a kiss just as Zim entered the room. He quickly took a seat and his PAK opened. Out came a mechanical supporting a mobile Irken computer. Tak walked over to Zim and saw him working on a design. "What are you making?" she asked. He didn't reply but it looked like a plasma battery.

Zim entered the simulation room. This room was where Tak's group trained, it could simulate any scenario. If you were shot it would stimulate your nerve cells to really put you on edge , if you were killed you fell asleep but empty at the same time until the simulation was complete. Zim entered the white room. Tak turned on the first and second point of view screens. Then the room became pitch black and a voice announced "RIGHT NOW YOU ARE IN A VORTIAN FACTORY, THE VORTIANS HAVE REBELED BY PROGRAMING THE SECURITY DRONES TO ATTACK ALL IRKEN LIFE. YOU ARE ON A ONE MAN MISSION AGAINST THEM. YOU HAVE BURST THROUGH THE CEILING AND HAVE A IRKEN BATTLE RIFLE WITH ONLY 678 ROUNDS, USE THEM WISELY. HAVE YOU VISULIZED THE BATTLEFIELD USER?" Zim replied with yes then the voice replied with "GOOD ACTIVATING SIMULATION IN 3..2…1… GO!" Then on the screen the once pitch black room sprung to life with a bright flash and a loud boom. Zim fell to the floor holding the battle rifle and aimed it slowly. When his perimeter was clear he did the dumbest thing, he threw his rifle down and took a shotgun off the rack. "What he would trade a long ranged rifle for a small ranged shotgun?" Black said surprised Zim looked around a little as he also found a few rounds for it and walked along the factory machinery. As he came to a corner a huge missile flew towards him, but he ducked like he could sense it. He turned to see the security drone holding an Irken missile launcher.

It bellowed "WARNING SENSING THREAT AT 13 METERS AWAY." It launched another missile and Zim rolled past a support beam. The missile hit the bean and the ceiling of the room collapsed on it. It's head was still visible and Zim pointed his shotgun at it's head. "WARNING OPPOSING THREAT LAY DOWN WEAPON AND SURRENDER OR DIE BY THE IRK-" *BOOM* "Whoa that was badass!" said Tenn. Zim then reached under the rubble and took the missile launcher. He quickly mounted it on his back and kicked open a door. Two security drones held battle rifles and then started to shoot at Zim. He managed to roll under the fire past them. When Zim got up right between then he ducked as the drones tried to shoot him but ended up destroying themselves. "Smart strategy." Skoodge murmured. Zim walked into the elevator that went up to about 50 stories really fast. But at level 46 it stopped. Zim opened the top panel and saw two security drones cutting the wires. At this sight Zim knocked off the security drones but it was to late the elevator was falling. But Zim grabbed the blowtorches used to cut the wires and set it on full blast. As the elevator plummeted, Zim flew upwards to the level 50. When he opened the door the doors opened and a thousand drones were waiting. Behind them Zim could see a Vortian. Vortians were a simple species of well developed and advanced beings that were technology geniuses. They are enslaved and made the armada's biggest ship, the Massive. The Massive escorted the Tallest to the doom of an invaded planet. The Vortian said "Ha you may have made it past my booby traps, but this is your falling point. You will die Irken." Zim gave a cocky smile and said "Of course, no one lives forever idiot." The Vortian growled and yelled "ATTACK!ATTACK THE IRKEN! MAKE HIM DROWN IN A POOL OF HIS OWN BLOOD!" the security drones sprang to life. And came to Zim. Zim took out the launcher and shot out a 160. Then he switched to the shotgun and shot a few heads. "This is getting hard core. Let's see how he is under pressure." Tak said. Zim started to shoot arms leaving the drones unable to fire their weapons. As Zim climbed on top of a high shelf he found more missiles and restocked. The he gave a cocky smile and looked at the beams. "YES!YES!YOU FEEL FEAR IRKEN!YOU WILL DIE LIKE AN ANIMAL! Zim then fired missiles at the beams causing the ceiling to collapse on the drones. As Zim climbed down and looked up at the night sky he felt proud. Then the Vortian crawled from the rubble bleeding. A sharp metal slab from a drone was sticking into his leg. He then started to crawl for a pistol lying on the ground in front of him but was not fast enough to reach it. "Yes. Yes.," Zim mimicked the Vortian's words "You feel fear Vortian.," the Vortian looked at Zim and was kicked in the face. ",You will die like an animal." Zim aimed the shotgun at the Vortian's head, his eyes filled with the looked that pleaded for mercy but knows it will never receive any. *BOOM*

PLEASE REVIEW

Do you like? If you do please review and don't be shy.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Someone having Daddy Issues

Tak walked into a huge bar full of people playing pool, or drinking. But all bar activity stopped when she walked in. The men had their jaws hanging open, even the bartender was so out of it that she took a beer from him. Then one man in a cowboy hat came up behind her and said "Hello sexy you seem like your alone tonight you wanna stay over at my place?" she whispered "No pervert." He then took out a pocket knife and slide it between her legs. "Don't believe you get any choice." Then Tak took the knife and pinned his hands to the table. He yelled as blood flowed out and he pulled his knife from the table. One man took a bottle and broke it over her head. She didn't even flinch. She then twisted his neck and it cracked easily. "Someone call the police!" then she took out a fork and ran at them.

Dib was in his lab trying to focus on Zim but Tak kept appearing in his head, over and over. Then Dib's dad came in and said "Son I heard about the bullies at school is everything okay?" Dib nodded and said "Dad I'm fine." Dib's dad said "I think it's time we confronted your obsession again son."

Dib sighed "Dad please, why can't you let it go?"

Dib's dad said "Those bullies were going to kill you for your obsession. Everyday you are being picked on for being called a crazy person. That makes me ashamed son." Dib then turned to his father and yelled "Dad since I'm your son I don't have to be like you!" Dib turned around again and his father said "Soon you will understand."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zim's Report

Zim was pacing his bases computer floors thinking of a way that would not upset the Tallest. He could not think of anyway that would end up nicely for him and continued to frantically pace as GIR used a pizza box as a hang glider. "GIR! Any ideas?" GIR dropped to the floor as the box flew off and said "Just tell them duh." Zim stood in silence and said "Have I become so desperate to ask of GIR?"

GIR merely laughed then went to retrieve his pizza box. As Zim continued to pace the monitor turned on and the Tallest were on. "AHH! I mean hello my Tallest. My attempt to destroy the earth has failed. I am ready to take any punishment you want." The Tallest sat in their chairs with angry faces making Zim want to shoot the monitor. Then they laughed and said "Zim we knew and don't worry about it." Zim blushed and than asked "How do you know?" Purple said "Your SIR,GIR. Left the tapes rolling to show us your enemy. You were impressive however you still failed. You will not be punished but we have decided to cut most of our time to Meekrob conquest. You will stay there and continue to carry out your mission." The monitor cut off then GIR yelled "I WAS RIGHT!"

PLEASE REVIEW

I know the chapters are shorter but it is getting good.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Mission

TAK'S LOG IN JOURNAL ENTRY NUMBER 77

Alright it's been a week and I still want Zim out. He has proven to be powerful enough to fight but he managed to pass the rest of my pupils. How ever he even managed to pass Black! Zim is now tied with me but I won't let him win this mission.

TAK'S JOURNAL LOG IN ENTRY SIGNING OFF

Tak stepped in the room where Purple and her team gathered around a hologram table. "Where is Zim?" she asked. Purple said "Zim will not be arriving with you, he will receive direct orders from Green. The rest of you listen up. On an asteroid we picked up thermal readings and radio signals being broadcasted from the rock. We believe in the biggest Astrid in the east wing of the field there is a base. Not on the rock, but millions of feet inside it. Your mission is to retrieve information from it's banks and leave it in contact. There will be the Irken rebels." Tak knew about the rebels. They saw the Irken empire as a corrupt form of civilization. They always wore a blue Vortian battle suit with a white Irken symbol on the back with a huge red X covering it. "We think this base is being used to create more weapons. Possible more weaknesses to bring us down. You will go there and retrieve information understood?" they all nodded and went into the Irken trooper carrier craft. Before it took off Tak saw Green Talking to Zim in front of his Voot. Then Black and Tak started to talk. "So Tak why are you so angry at Zim?" Tak looked at Black and said "No, no I'm just jealous he made it where he is now faster than me." Black smiled and said "Oh you are rivals huh, you seem to dislike Zim. Guessing from his moves he has been pretrained ." Tak shook her head. "No I read his files, no training sessions there." Black laughed and said "You checked his files! Man you really are rivals." Tak looked at him frantically and yelled "What was I supposed to do! Just ignore him!" Black laid back in his seat. "That's what I would do. I mean you have some vivid behavior. You could be labeled defective in second if the tallest found about our love. We all know what happens to defectives, you get a job at Foodcourtia or become a sanitation drone at planet Dirt." Then a light flashed. "Oh we are here." Said Tenn. They all went into these pods which turned invisible and shot from the ship into the asteroid. Then they fell in open space. When the pods opened they weren't in an underground base, they were in a underground city! Tenn, Skoodge, and Mar marveled at the city with wide eyes. Tak then yelled "Get a hold of yourself , we made it in the rock and security will come soon. We have to get moving and find that lab." Black pointed "Is that it?" Tak looked and saw the Tallest building that seem to generate an illusion of a night sky. "Oh yeah that one."

PLEASE REVIEW

We need another awesome underground base after this one. So where will Zim appear?

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Unexpected Visitor

Tak had made a hole in the building with her laser cutter and said "Alright we'll split up, me and black will go inside and infiltrate. Skoodge, Tenn, and Mar, you keep an eye on security. If we are caught you draw their attention so we have a clean get away." They nodded and went to the front gates while Tak and Black squeezed their way into the building. "So where is it?" Black asked. Tak looked around then went into a dark room with a small light source. It was a rebel Irken scientist at the computer. Tak took off her silenced sniper and aimed. The scientist carried on without notice. Then *SPLAT* the scientist was shot in the throat, Tak knew if you shoot them in the throat they can't yell for help. Black ran into the room and locked him in a closet. "Now to pull up a map of the facility." A robotic arm extended out of her PAK to the computer and started to interact. Tak closed her eyes as her mind was in the computer hacking in to info. THERE! There was a map. As she grabbed it she unplugged herself and said "The data banks are guarded by two guards on B wing. Black nodded and followed Tak to B wing, indeed two Irken rebel soldiers stood in front of a huge vault. "Damn, how are we going to get in there?" Black whispered but Tak saw something behind the soldiers on the ceiling. "Black do you see that?" indeed something was moving. "Yeah, what is that?" Their questions were answered when it was a panel being held by two hands in black gloves. Then an Irken dropped to the floor and slit both their throats. "Zim." Tak said quietly as they died Zim went to the vault and but a device on it. He turned around as an explosion occurred, it wasn't huge but right. Then he walked inside the vault through a hole where the door once was. Inside was a blue light with a object suspended in it. It was a translucent case with a data chip inside for protection. Zim reached in and grabbed it. "ZIM!" Zim turned around to see Tak and Black standing in the hole. "What are you doing?" Black asked. Zim gave a cocky grin and said "My job, destroying this facility." Zim walked through the hole and continued. "Green says I must destroy this facility and obtain the objective for him." Then he walked over to the walls alarm. "First I must create panic." He pushed the button and a alarm rang out "INTURDERS ON B WING, NEAR DATA BANKS." Tak glared at Zim while him while his cocky grin was still on his face. "You loose Tak." He said before running away. "Black we need that chip." Black stared at Tak then said "You're right, he's stuck up." Then Black and Tak ran after Zim. The followed him through the air vents outside. It was chaos, Skoodge, Tenn and Mar were fighting Irken rebels with a jet pack attachments to their PAKs. Then one threw a plasma bomb and Tak yelled "Get down!" The explosion caught Zim by total surprise, as Tak's team took cover but the explosion knocked Zim back. When Tak got out of cover, she saw Zim unconscious she saw the chip in his hands. Tak smiled as she ran over and snatched the chip up. "Everyone! We're leaving!" Tenn took out 2 dual wield plasma pistols, Skoodge got his battle rifle, Mar got her missile launcher, and Black got his two SMGs. As they took a rebel Irken assault vehicle they drove off on full speed. Zim groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw no chip and realized Tak had it. Then 20 Irken rebels wearing the jetpack attachments flew in from the sky. "Halt Irken loyalist!" Zim laughed and took out his shotgun and started the bloodshed. Tak said in the back seat "They have jet packs they will come soon." "Too late," Mar cried ",here they are!" then came like insects flying about around the vehicle firing at Tak's team. Black started to use his SMGs to shoot the flying rebels. Mar shot 2 with her launcher, Skoodge injured one badly and flew right into the street. Tenn manage to down 1 with her pistols, and Tak managed to get 37. Then one rebel who was big and had less armor but had more colors, it was a commander. He shouted orders to a few troopers and then flew in a maneuver that was hard to keep up with. However Tak managed to kill them. But the commander had a missile launcher and fired at the vehicle. The vehicle flipped over and all it's passengers jumped out before it exploded. Tak coughed then saw the chip flying off the highway and being caught by a trooper with a jet pack on. Tak aimed through the sniper scoop and saw it wasn't a trooper, it was in fact Zim using the jet pack. Tak growled and thought how she was going to keep up with him then her answer came from below the highway. It was a subway train. Tak said "Come one people!" as she jumped on the train below. "Damn it." Mar said as she jumped after Tak. "I hate jumping, can't we ever zip line?" Skoodge said as he jumped. Tenn didn't even comment as she jumped. Black said "Here we go again." As he jumped. The Train was bullet fast, even faster then Zim. *BOOM* some one shot Zim's jet pack with a sniper. He did a small spin before plummeting into the train. Zim crashed into the train cart Tak's team was in, he struggled to get the jetpack off of him as electricity was coming around it. Before they had time to rest, more rebel troopers burst through the window. All of them had Irken battle rifles with modifications , one of them had long range tazers. Zim cocked his shotgun and shot one in the chest. He cried out as he fell backwards out the window into the streets and run over by a car. Then they fired, The battle rifles, the battery charges whizzed past Tak as she shot three in the head with a sniper. Then they fell to the ground like the body bags they are. Then Mar shot the rocket launcher and blew half of the cart apart. Then hands burst through the window behind Tak and garbed the chip from her pocket. "NO!" Tak yelled as he began to fly off. But Zim took out a smell pistol with a claw and pulled the trigger. The claw shot off ,grabbed the trooper and pulled him back into the train. Zim was about to tackle him but other soldiers crowed around him in a protective circle as he ran to the next cart. Tak, Zim, and Black ran over to the next cart as they pushed through troopers. As the rest of Tak's team tried to follow but the troopers overwhelmed them. Then three elite troopers flew in from the sky, they landed on the crossways of the train cart. As the last one entered it aimed his shotgun at the train connector and shot it. Tenn yelled "No!" as their part of the train slowed down as Tak's part was at the constant speed. "I wish you luck." Skoodge said as the train sped away. With Tak it was hectic. The Troopers jet pack stopped working and Black tried to tackle him but the elite kicked him in the chest. As Black got up the elite shot him three times in his waist. Tak yelled and was charging to attack the elite. However the elite behind her gave her a bear hug and held tight. Zim though was after the trooper. His jetpack was finally working, but Zim shot him in his PAK killing him. Then Zim walked over to the dead corpse and took the chip. When Zim turned around he was greeted by the butt of a shotgun to the face. Zim shook his and spat out purple blood. He aimed his shotgun and *CLICK!* it was empty! Zim then flipped the shotgun over and started to fight like the elite. Tak then kicked backward into the elites crotch which cause him to let go. Then she tripped him down and put on foot on his back as she kicked off his jetpack and began to shoot his PAK. Then the other elite went over to Tak to kill her. However Black stood up with his SMGs and shot him in his jetpack. It didn't hit his Pak but he flew out the window into a wall. Zim managed to side smack the elite with his shotgun. Then the elite went downward and hit Zim in his crotch. Zim cracked his neck and spat out purple blood again. Then He knocked the elite halfway out the window, he struggled to get back inside but Zim held his legs as he continued to fail about to get back inside. He then turned as they reached a docking station pillar. He screamed then *SPLAT* Zim pushed the rest of what was left of him out the window. "Where's the chip I think I dropped it." Black ran over to a window and turned around holding the ship. "I found it!" he cried. Tak smiled and felt like kissing him. Then her joy of beating Zim was ruined. *BAM!* a charge battery went right through Black and exploded. Then the arms of the commander came through and grabbed the chip. Tak cried in pain just as the commander shot Zim's leg. Tak cried as she rushed over to Black to examine him. She turned him over to see a hole in his PAK, the wires and fluids were visible. Tak knew he wasn't going to make it… "…Tak…" he uttered Tak replied "I'm here Black." Black looked at her and said "I know how you feel about this but…you should win this mission…promise me that you will become an invader…for me…" then his vision was fading, Tak's lips met his one last time. Then his eyes want pitch black, not like some Irkens who had black eyes but completely dark.

Tak whispered while she sobbed "Bye, bye, *sob* black Bird…." While Zim was trying to stand. Tak jumped off the train into a parking lot below. Then she spotted it, I black motor cycle. She hopped on then started it. She rode on to a high way that was under the commander. Then she hit a big ramp and tackled the commander off the rood into the train station entrance. As Tak held her waist where she was most injured she heard a gun cock and turned to see the commander with a pistol to her head. "Filthy Irken loyalist scum!" then a gun cocked behind him and Zim was standing there. "Drop your guns or I kill you." The commander drop his pistol and Zim fired "I know I said I would kill you if you didn't drop your pistol but you are a rebel." Tak then saw it, the chip lying in front of her. She began to reach out but Zim's hand already grabbed it. "Would you look at that, I won Tak." A microphone came out f is PAK and he spoke "Tallest green, the objective is in custody." On the other green replied "Well done Zim, I knew you could do it." After the microphone went back into his PAK he said "Poor, poor Tak, you failed. Let's face it, you are overrated." Then from the sky came the Irken carrier. As Tak turned back to Zim he was already gone. The doors opened and Tak noticed Mar clutching her hand, or where her hand was supposed to be. "Big explosion and a huge panel cut it clean off." Skoodge asked "Where is Black?" Tak hung her head as she climbed into the carrier. The others were silent as they listened to the sounds of the carrier in honor of Black Bird.

PLEASE REVIEW

Awesome but long chapter right? It took me three days to complete mixed in with the rest of my stuff to do. I will dedicate this chapter to my cousin.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Halloween preparations

The whole collage was preparing for its annual Dance which everyone going was taking a partner.

Everywhere students were bragging about costumes, or this huge prank they were gonna pull as they decorated the school. However not many students came to the Halloween dance due to Gaz actually begin happy. Gaz was on a ladder hanging translucent cobwebs around the lunchroom and connecting light fixtures behind them to influence the cobwebs color. Zim was on the ground floor making a few smoke machines using his Irken technician skills. " Finished!" Zim said with pride.

"Give it a flip." Gaz said. Then Zim turned it on using a remote. A little smoke came out and then he turned it off and stuffed the remote in his PAK.

"So Zim what are you gonna be?" Zim looked at her and asked "Clarify please." Gaz laughed and said "This year I'm gonna surprise you. But you have to dress up." Zim thought and said "Dress up?" Gaz smiled and nodded "Yeah you go door to door and say 'trick or treat!' they give you candy. But you have to dress up as anything. So what will you be?" Zim went into deep thought and Gaz suggested "Zim why don't you go as a vampire?" Zim straightened up, he had researched vampires after Gaz made that remark about his teeth. "You're right, sure I'll dress up as a vampire."

Dib and Tak were outside by one of Dib's favorite trees. "So this is all you have about Zim?" Tak asked." Dib nodded "Interesting human." Tak muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I could tell Zim when he had no ears and green skin."

"Yeah how dumb is he?"

"Actually pretty smart, that disguise was pretty dumb but it fooled the classmates."

"That's so stupid."

"Yeah I study here during school hour and I study Zim either in my greenhouse lab, or the tree in the park."

"What's with you and plants?"

"Well I like plants, they let you talk all you want and they always listen, they don't make fun of you or call you crazy."

"That's actually pretty smart. Finding ease with things that don't understand you."

"Well you understand me."

"Yeah but I want to take revenge on Zim."

"You ran into him?"

"Yeah, he caused the life and a dream to die."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So you going to the Halloween dance?"

"Yes, Zim's going and I want to have a close eye on him."

"I meant *cough* with anybody else?"

"To the dance no."

"Would you like to go and have fun, I mean we can both spy on Zim but-"

"Dib if it's with you, it's fine by me."

"Really? You're saying yes? Not yes as in you say yes but turn around laughing at me because I-"

"Dib its an honest yes, I'll go," then Tak's hand met Dib's ",with you." Dib blushed and said "Thank you." Before kissing Tak right next to his favorite tree.

PLEASE REVIEW

So Dib and Tak kiss

how romantic. Soon

the Halloween party

airs and the couples

dance, however after

comes a very huge

battle and who will win?

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Halloween Dance

It was Halloween night and at the collage students coming up in costumes were chatting or trick or treating. Zim entered through the double doors in his vampire costume. His costume consisted of a vampire cape, his usually spiked hair neatly combed, some good van Hellsing type clothes and his Irken necklace that Tallest Red gave him hanging out which made him appear cooler. A few people applauded him as he walked by. Then he spotted Dib wearing a Star Trek blue coat uniform. He growled at him and beard his "vampire" teeth. Dib just returned a glance as bad as his teeth. "Whoa." One person said as the light that were spinning around the room turned to the double doors. There was Gaz. Her costume consisted of white cobwebs, she dyed her hair black, had some black eyeliner, and she had a black widow spider positioned between her breast. Then the whole entire dance party burst into applause. She smiled and put on her black lipstick. Then she walked through the crowd and held out her hand to Zim. The rest of the crowd told he not to take the hand, even a part inside of him told him to hide his feelings. But he took the hand and the crowd gasped. Gaz whispered to Zim "Pick a song, any song." Zim then ran over to the DJ and gave him the song title. "Your funeral buddy." He then put the disc on and Zim and Gaz started to dance to love me dead by Ludo. As they danced the baffled students watch in awe and somewhat horror. Zim then find himself singing with the song as Gaz smiled. "Thank you Zim, for dancing with me." Zim smiled as he sang. As the song ended they kissed. The crowed gasped and then awed, Dib however spat out some punch in disgust. As Zim and Gaz left the dancing room to the café Tak entered through the double doors. Her costume was a mix, she had on an angel tunic with wings and halo, however she also was holding a red trident, horns, and a arrow head tail. As she saw Dib she waved and he waved back. Dib and Tak ran to the DJ and Dib said "Can you play-" the DJ cut him off "Look the rule else wear no shirt, no shoes, no service. Here it's no shirt, no shoes, and no sanity, no service." He laughed at Dib then Tak grabbed him by the collar of the shirt "Look buddy of you can't play his song "When I am queen" you can count on me in your car with your money, and your broken corpse." He gulped and put on the disc. As Dib and Tak got in position they danced to the darkest song of that dance ever. As they danced Tak said "Dib I have to tell you a secret."

Dib smiled "What?" "I'm an alien." Dib smirked "Nice joke." Tak shook her head "No Dib I'm an Irken just like Zim but I want to save earth." Dib replied hastily "Ha! Have any proof?" Tak smiled and said "As a matter of fact yes I do. Meet me at this address at midnight." Tak handed Dib a slip of paper of the address on it. As he let go of Tak he read the address "607 Vendetta street" as Dib looked up Tak was gone and the students went back to dancing. He took one last look at the address before stuffing it in his pocket and driving off.

Gaz and Zim giggled from behind the collage as they began to talk about each other.

"You go first Gaz."

"No Zim you go first!"

"How about we flip on it."

"Alright." Then Zim threw a coin in the air as it spun over in the air it landed on heads.

"You picked heads?"

"Yes."

"Ha Gaz you go first!"

"Alright," Gaz sighed in disappointment ",well I had a sad childhood in fact. Did you know the only reason I exist is because of my dad, Professor Membrane's new birth control and abortion pills.

My mother was a test subject, when Dad helped Mom make me they tried the abortion pills, however it didn't work I was born and my mother was angry. She never wanted a child. I don't even know how Dib fits into our family. Then I was always scary or screwed up. They said I was evil, and I think I am." Gaz opened her hand and a green flame appeared, Zim's jaw dropped and Gaz continued ",I realized I had powers, like intimidation, agility, levitation, and teleportation. I don't know how." She looked at Zim straight in the eye "Zim I have never told or even revealed my powers to anybody. They are my deepest darkest secret, I want you to be equal truthful with me about your secrets. I won't tell anyone, as long as you won't tell mine." Zim moved back in surprise., "This girl has opened up all secrets to me, should I tell her?" Zim looked at Gaz, when ever she looked at Dib her eyes shined dark with fury, however her eyes looked like they were made up of shinning stars. "Gaz I'm an al-" Zim's phone rang, he took it out to see an unknown caller. "I have to go." Gaz grabbed Zim's arm "Will you tell me later?" Zim thought "Irken promise." And nodded. Gaz smiled and gave Zim a kiss. As Zim walked to his car he answered the phone. "Hello?" the other end said "Behind you." Then a hand with a syringe stabbed Zim in the shoulder. Zim was going to fight back but his vision was fading and then he passed out.

PLEASE REVIEW

So things are heating up as Tak and Zim will face off good news about invader Zim , according to which invader Zim will soon actually be on TV WITH NEW EPISODES! XD, learn more be searching on goggle operation head pigeons

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All is Revealed

Zim once again could see but his whereabouts were unknown to him. As he looked at the grandfather clock it was 11:27. He groaned as he picked himself up the hard wooden floor. As he got up he was greeted by a red eyed black cat. It hissed at Zim as he fell backwards. Then the door opened and Tak walked in. "Hello Zim, long time." Then it snapped in place for Zim "Tak, you are the Irken in training!" Tak giggled and said "Yes you fffffiiiinnnnaaaallllyyyy realized that."

Zim asked "But why Tak?" Tak growled "Don't you remember! It was on planet Blorch, the testing began but you set off a electrical problem and set me back for 23 years. I was enraged, I couldn't keep my promise to Black. Worst of all I became a sanitation drone on planet dirt, the back waste planet of Irk which is now overflowing with junk which is why I had to clean and recycle, or destroy it which was really hard job. After 14 years I escaped and became my own bounty hunter, catching bounties and trading them in for currency of any kind. All while trying to track you! Then after one mission I seduced Commander Borrus and killed him, the Tallest called me and happily offered me a mission to conquer this planet. They told me I would be their back up plan to their water crisis. They would only use me if you failed. However they did say not to kill you but I will kill you and blame the Dib. As she held out a plasma pistol her human form changed into her Irken purple latex top and latex pants. "You will die Zim." Tak reached into her PAK and pulled out two staffs with black handles in the middle of them. "Take one and connect yours with your PAK." She threw Zim one as the colorless bars turned red while Tak's turned purple. She spun it in her hand as Zim said "Irken electro staffs, creative." Tak cried out as she began to swing at Zim. He ducked one swing but forgot the comeback. As he was launched into the he touched the area the blood was leaving him on his forehead. He then grabbed his staff and it snapped in half. He then wielded the two halves as batons and ran at Tak. She ran at Zim and did a limbo slide, as she slid her staff caused Zim to fall. As he got back up she swung hard into Zim's ribs cracking a few. He couldn't take much more, as Tak did somersault he swung both batons into both of her legs. She fell down in pain as she clutched them trying to recover power. Zim ran for it, he ran down the stairs and to the front door. "See you later Tak!" Zim yelled as he burst through the doors into gushing rain. He yelled in fear and pain as the water started to make his skin sizzle like bacon. Then two arms grabbed Zim and pulled him to safety. He looked up and couldn't see the savior his vision was slightly blurred from the rain. "Trying to escape are we?" Zim's vision recovered for him to be able to see the purple electro staff about to pierce his throat. He quickly did a 390 degree spin on the ground which knocked Tak off her feet. As he then held both batons at Tak's throat. Tak smiled as she sent her foot in Zim's crotch and sent him fling off of her. He grimaced as the pain on his crotch went away but came back. However the pain did not distract him. He shook it off and stood back up. As Tak got up with her electro staff she kicked Zim into the kitchen. As he tried to get up she stomped one foot on his back. As she took a pair of handcuffs out of her PAK and attached Zim to pipes behind him. He struggled to get his hands from behind his back but it wouldn't work. As Tak opened the cabinets which revealed some many kitchen tools left, forgotten, and abandoned. "Look Zim," she said smiling as she held a sharp knife across his eyes ,"this one just screams your name." She then ran the knife slowly across his forehead making some purple blood trickle out and on to Zim's eyelids. Then Tak took off his wig and eye lenses and said "I want to have some fun with you first." She picked up a cooking pan and said "This is where you find the hardest things to hit Zim with, are you ready?" he merely groaned from his pain then *BAM* the pan made contact with Zim's face making blood splurt out of his mouth. She then took a glass plate and said "I wonder if this is it." *CRASH* tiny shards cut into Zim's head. Then Tak uncuffed Zim before putting him in a metal chair and dragging him into the empty living room. She then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Zim's head. "Goodbye Zim." She said.

Zim thought it was going to end there but *!* the grandfather clock struck twelve. "Damn so close! You are lucky!" she said at Zim before removing the gun and leaving him there.

"This must be the place." Dib said to himself examining the building which was a abandoned building. "But maybe this isn't the right place." Dib said. Dib however walked up to the door with his umbrella and knocked on the door. "Hello! Tak! Are you here!" he then gave the door a push and it creaked open. Dib then walked inside as he shut the door. He examined the wallpaper which was far below modern day. "Tak?" he asked before passing the living room.  
>Wait." Dib said as he backed up and saw Zim in a chair hand cuffed. "Zim!" he walked over to Zim and saw he was hurt badly but Dib had no sympathy, only curiosity. As Dib walked closer he also noticed a strange looking gun on it. Dib picked it up and realized it was an alien weapon. "Hello Dib." said a voice from behind that startled him. He recognized it immediately "Tak?" he asked. "Yes it is me. I have brought Zim here." Then an Irken stepped out of the shadows and Dib knew it was her. "Tak?" she giggled and said "I told you Dib, I'm Irken." Dib looked at Zim who was moaning from pain.<br>I was going to kill him, but since you made it on time…" Tak then held out the pistol to Dib. "What?" he stammered in confusion. "You can kill Zim." Tak guided Dib's hand to aim at Zim's forehead. Zim moaned again as if he were a zombie. "Dib it's what you always wanted since he got here." Dib gulped he never killed anything on purpose before, he never killed anything at all. Dib threw the gun on the ground. "I won't do it." Then Tak grabbed Dib's arm not in anger, but in understanding. "Listen Dib Zim wants nothing of this planet but to destroy it, I want to preserve it. Think about it, you kill him I make up any story and you become an Irken earth Representative." Dib stopped "Should I kill Zim?" he looked over at Zim, he stopped moaning but stared at them with no fear. "He almost tried to kill me and my planet," Dib once again looked at Zim still cuffed in the chair. Then Dib grimaced ",and he was also going to turn Gaz into a pleasure slave." Dib scowled and said "Give me the gun." Tak smiled as he threw Dib the gun. Dib didn't even smile over his victory as he aimed the gun at Zim's head.

"This is for earth." Dib said "NO!" shouted a voice as the window crashed open and a shard of glass flew into Dib's arm making his shoot elsewhere.

There soaking wet, with her regular clothes on was Gaz. "You will do no such thing." Dib's jaw dropped and he yelled "Gaz! he is an alien!" Gaz looked at Zim who had his head down who now lifted it up to reveal his secret to Gaz. Gaz was shocked, her brother was right! "Zim is an alien." Dib added "He wants to destroy the earth." Gaz shook her head "No he really seems to like it here." Dib added again "He said he was going to make you a pleasure slave!" Gaz replied hastily "I wouldn't mind, it would be more interesting then having to listen to retarded people everyday who are too dumb to put on their underwear before pants, the drooling perverts that always e to peak in the girls restroom and look up their skirts, and of course the crazy maniacs like you!" Dib's face flushed in anger. "You are just jealous that I was right. I WAS RIGHT GAZ!" then Gaz opened her hand as a green flame appeared and flew from her hand to Zim's cuffs melting them apart. Zim jumped from the chair as Tak yelled "YOU BITCH YOU LET HIM FREE!" Gaz stopped and beard her teeth and growled "What did you call me?" Tak smiled "You heard me." Gaz opened her hands and green fire appeared, then the green fire was replaced by two desert eagles with the water bullets. She aimed them at Tak and began to shoot at Tak as she ran across the hallway. Then Dib took out his two water pistols but Zim kicked them out of his hand. Zim picked up his pistol as Dib took out an M16 from his backpack. Dib fired three shots where only one hit Zim's shoulder. Zim groaned but managed to run to the family room.

Tak ran into the kitchen as Gaz fired at Tak. Bullets whizzed past Tak as she ran for cover, she took a knife from the kitchen cabinet and threw it at Gaz who managed to roll under it. As Gaz reloaded Tak ran to Gaz and sent a devastating kick to the face. Gaz spat out blood as she fired four shots into Tak's body. She screamed in pain as she tripped through the window behind her into the rain. "Take that bitch." Gaz spat into the rain in victory.

"Give up Zim!" Dib continued to fire at a sofa that Zim sheltered behind. As Zim peaked from behind he was greeted by bullets. "Zim! There is no escape. Give up!" As Dib fired three more bullets into the sofa he heard Zim groan. "Zim?" Dib moved from behind his cover and crawled over to the sofa. He looked at the many holes in the sofa, in which one of them had purple blood. Once again Zim groaned from behind the sofa. As Dib looked over the sofa a Irken plasma pistol was aimed between his eyes. "Gotcha, used blood from the shoulder to fool you." Then Dib smiled and said "Look down." Zim looked down to see one of his dual wield pistols aimed right through the hole. Zim looked back up at a smiling Dib. "If I shoot you ,you will kill me also but earth will be safe." Then a gun cocked behind Dib's head and Gaz said "No you won't Dib. You kill him I will kill you also. However if you don't let your guns go you will die, I assure you." Dib groaned "Gaz you're making a huge mistake in the name of mankind." Dib let his weapons go and Zim threw them out the window near Dib's car. "No I'm not Dib." Zim then found the energy to get to his feet and join Gaz's side. Zim then went together the other water pistol still in the living room till he saw her, Tak was on another rooftop with a sniper. Then rain had stopped and she was angry. "GAZ GET DOWN!" Gaz looked as the sniper fired a plasma battery which hit the sofa and caused it to burst into flames. Dib scrambled to the kitchen to find another weapon. *BOOM* another battery flew into an old TV which made a big explosion. Gaz then found Zim's hand and managed to run downstairs and outside to Zim's car. Tak jumped to the ground below and turned on her holographic disguise and started to fire a plasma pistol at the car as it sped off. Dib ran outside and shouted "Tak! Use my car!" Tak looked at Dib as he grabbed his M16 and went into his car. "Alright." Tak said as she moved very fast into Dib's car. Then they sped off after Zim and Gaz leaving behind a building that was starting to catch fire.

PLEASE REVIEW

Yes Finally end of fanfic! I really thought this was a good one, if you read this please search for the previous fanfic in this series:

Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM Story

and soon will be my sequel Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM 3 Uncanny Alliances: Zim and Gaz VS Dib and Tak in an all out war as they fight for the fate of earth, while the Tallest engage in a game that has been going on for a long time, also someone else is watching, but who? All of this next fanfic, don't forget to review to ask questions and comment Spacemarine1998 signing off

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
